Dimensión Cero
by Caramellow 42
Summary: Twilight descubre una manera de viajar entre dimensiones, pero se lo oculta a sus amigas. Sin darse cuenta, podría ser responsable de un daño catastrófico. Y ella podría ser el enemigo.
1. Dimensión Cero (Parte 1 de 3)

**Dimensión Cero (1/3)**

Twilight se encuentra en su Castillo, más exactamente en su habitación. Les había dado la excusa a sus compañeros Spike y Starlight de que se iría a dormir temprano por el cansancio. De ese modo aprovechó el tiempo para continuar con su pequeño trabajo: Arreglar un aparato similar a una brújula, con una pequeña fuente mágica en su interior.

\- Ya casi lo logro. Si funciona podré visitar a Sunset y mis amigas del mundo humano sin ningún problema.

"Twi debes dejar ese invento, las chicas del otro mundo están bien. Pueden arreglárselas por si mismas, recuerda que derrotaron a tu contraparte malvada y todo"

... Eran las palabras que resonaban en su cabeza dichas por su amigo dragón.

\- No lo entiendes. Mis amigas me necesitaban y no estuve ahí para ellas. Soy la princesa de la amistad por todos los cielos - susurró, mientras que con el destornillador le daba los últimos ajustes a su amuleto.

Un pequeño destello salió de él...

\- ¡Si! - chilló, cambiando su seriedad a alegría - ¡Está listo! Lo mejor será ponerlo a prueba.

Se puso de pie y se concentró:

\- Iré a la..ESCUELA CANTERLOT

Utilizando su magia junto con la del amuleto logró abrir un portal de color violeta frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué les diré? No puedo llegar sin avisar... - suspiro - Tranquila, son tus amigas, te recibirán bien... espero.

Levitando su invento junto a ella, atravesó el portal...

.

.

.

_**Escuela Canterlot / fin de horario de clases...**_

Sunset, Sci-Twilight y las demás se encuentran charlando junto al monumento de su escuela...

\- ¿Y qué tal si vemos una película?

\- Naa, ya hicimos eso anteayer.

De pronto notan que tras de ellas se abre un portal que no es del monumento. Las chicas se ponen a la defensiva.

\- Ay no, un nuevo villano se acerca ¿Qué será esta vez? ¿Un Dragón? ¿Un gigantesco minotauro? ¿Un pastel gigante al que sólo podamos derrotar comiéndolo?

Twilight sale del portal. Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores llega con su forma de alicornio... En sus cuatro patas solo llega a la altura de las rodillas a las chicas.

\- Hola jeje...yoo... lamento llegar sin avisar pero estaba emocionada - se da cuenta de su aspecto - ou... creo que no pensé bien en esto.

\- Twilight ¿Eres... tu realmente? - preguntó Applejack con cara confundida.

\- Asi es, pero al parecer el portal que creé no tiene tantas variantes dimensionales con respecto al del espejo y el...

\- ¡Si eres tú! - gritó Pinkie alegre y corrió a abrazarla - te extrañamos. Te ves taaan tierna.

\- jeje, hola Pinkie Pie - dijo mientras la rosada frotaba sus mejillas.

Todas las chicas excepto Sci-Twi rodearon a la pony llenándola de preguntas.

\- Te ves adorable querida, pero espero que tu llegada no signifique que un nuevo peligro nos aseche.

\- Nono, descuiden solo vengo de visita, lamento no haberles avisado de antemano.

\- Entonces habrá un cambio de planes - dijo Rainbow - haremos una reunión nocturna genial de amigas.

\- O sea, ¿Una pijamada? - dijo Fluttershy

\- Si, eso.

\- Gran idea, eso nos dará tiempo para charlar; claro si es que Twilight está de acuerdo - añadió Sunset - Espero no estés ocupada con asuntos de princesa...

\- Yoo... Claro. En mi mundo también anochecerá pronto. No habrá problema. Sólo espero que Spike y Starlight no noten mi ausencia.

\- ¡Entonces vamos a mi casa! - gritó Pinkie - que se pone oscuro y a Fluttershy le da miedo.

\- No soy tan asustadiza - respondió molesta de brazos cruzados.

Comenzaron a caminar y Sci-Twilight se quedó sola con la cabeza gacha.

\- ¡Twi! - le gritó Sunset - ¿Qué no vienes?

\- Cierto, hay muchas cosas que quisiera charlar contigo también - le dijo la pony

\- ¡Si! Perdón ya voy - dijo feliz.

.

.

.

**Casa de Pinkie Pie / 8:00 pm...**

Se sientan en los sofás a hablar.

\- Y cuéntanos ¿Cómo lograste abrir un portal hasta aquí? - le preguntó Sunset

\- Es un proceso difícil de explicar, pero básicamente utilicé esto - dijo mostrando su amuleto.

Para confusión de la pony, todas se sorprenden incluyendo a su versión humana quien se ve más asustada que las demás.

\- Ese se parece al que yo tenía

\- Lo armé yo misma. Pero no se preocupen, no hace nada malo y está totalmente controlado. Además sólo funciona si lo utiliza un alicornio.

\- ¿Ya ven? No hay de qué temer - dijo Rainbow soltando la almohada que usó para cubrirse.

\- A ver si te entendí... dices que sólo puede ser utilizado por un alicornio... - dijo Sunset - Es bueno saberlo, significa que nadie malvado podría usarlo para su beneficio.

Todas se tranquilizan con la última deducción.

\- Pues ya aclarado todo, deberíamos comenzar con la diversión de una vez - dijo Rainbow.

\- Es cierto, tengo el twister, y una película de terror - añadió Pinkie.

\- Yo prepararé las botanas para la película por que el Twister me viene mal para la espalda - dijo Applejack.

**Un momento después...**

\- Ala izquierda en círculo rojo...

\- Pinkie querida ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que dice la carta?

\- Tuve que cambiarlas un poco para nuestra invitada alicornio, daa.

\- Que fácil es ésto - dijo la pony relajadamente.

\- No siento las piernas - dijo Sci-Twilight

\- Oigan no se muevan o... - decía Rainbow pero no pudo soportar más y cayó llevándose a las Twilights y a Sunset...aplastando a Rarity.

Pinkie y Fluttershy al verlas comenzaron a reír y Applejack se les sumó viendo desde la cocina.

Todas se levantan dejando ver a Rarity molesta con Rainbow Dash.

A Sci-Twilight se le cayeron los lentes y la pony se los dio con su magia.

Otro momento después...

\- Ay algo que me llama la atención ¿A que edad comenzaste a usar lentes? - preguntó la alicornio a su contraparte.

Todas estaban sentadas en el sofá preparando las botanas y la televisión para poder ver la película de Pinkie Pie.

\- Desde que tenía 5 años mi visión comenzó a ponerse algo borrosa. El oculista me dijo que era a causa de factores genéticos. Verás, mi madre tiene el mismo problema y también necesita lentes.

\- Ya veo - pensando* es curioso que en mi mundo no se de esa anomalía, mi madre no necesita lentes, y mucho menos yo ¿Habrá algún otro factor que nos diferencie?

La película inicia y como era de esperarse Fluttershy se asusta, Rarity se incomoda, y Rainbow se ríe.

La alicornio se muestra tranquila, nunca le tuvo miedo a las escenas lúgubres, sobrenaturales o sangrientas. La razón era que entre sus numerosos estudios se encontraban la anatomía, hechicera y literaturas oscuras.

Pero al mirar a su contraparte humana, pudo notar que estaba temblando de miedo.

.

.

**Cuarto de Pinkie/Medianoche...**

Las chicas tienen ya sus pijamas puestas. Twilight utiliza su magia para hacerse la suya propia de color amarillo similar a la que usó la última vez, solo que de su talla actual.

Rainbow inició una pelea de almohadas contra Applejack, la cual se convirtió en una guerra de almohadas en la que Fluttershy arrasó con todo al final como una bestia.

Nuevamente la alicornio se mostró curiosa frente a la actitud de Sci-Twilight, esta vez en la pelea. Se notaba la gran falta de liderazgo en iniciativa en comparación con ella.

Finalmente el cansancio las llevó a dormir...

.

.

.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

En el patio trasero de Pinkie las chicas estaban con Twilight quien ya debía volver a Equestria.

Una por una se acercaron para decir adiós a su manera. La última fue su contraparte humana.

\- Sé que tienes que volver a tu mundo, pero espero que podamos seguir siendo amigas y puedas volver a visitarnos. Me gustó charlar contigo, fue como encontrarme a mi misma.

\- jajaja ja - rió Rainbow.

\- También fue un gusto conocerte mejor. Las chicas te han enseñado bien el camino de la amistad. Sigue mejorando y deja tus miedos e inseguridades atrás...

SCI le sonrió y la pony dio media vuelta...

\- Ir a... CASA - dijo y el portal se abrió.

\- Adiós, nos vemos - decían todas mientras ella cruzaba el portal con su invento.

.

.

**Equestria/amanecer...**

Twilight llega a través del portal levitando su amuleto y aparece en su biblioteca. Sube las escaleras hasta su habitación.

\- Es interesante pensar en como sería yo si hubiera nacido humana. Me pregunto qué otras posibilidades me podría haber dado el destino.

Camina junto a Spike, quien está durmiendo en su mini-cama con su peluche de Rarity.

\- Espero que hayas dormido bien Spike; que bueno que no notaste mi ausencia...Vaya, realmente siento que me fui de aquí por un largo tiempo.

Se acostó en su cama y se tapó con las sábanas.

\- Mm creo que algo anda mal - dice, y desde su cama observa de arriba a abajo la biblioteca de Canterlot - Nop, todo está normal...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Alto...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡ESTE NO ES MI CASTILLO! - grita, y oye que la puerta principal se abre...

**Continuará...**


	2. Dimensión Cero (Parte 2 de 3)

**Dimensión Cero (2/3)**

**.**

Nuestra alicornio morada se encuentra esta vez en la biblioteca de Canterlot sin saber el por qué. Había oído a alguien entrar por la puerta de abajo pero estaba muy ensimismada para prestar atención.

_\- Dije "ir a CASA"...Ésta no es mi casa._

_ \- Pero es la mía..._

-_ ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Spike?_ \- preguntó mirando al bebé dragón. Pero él seguía durmiendo.

_ \- Está muy cansado ahora, será mejor que no lo despiertes porque debe reponer energía. Ahora dime..._

Twilight intentó ver quién subía las escaleras diciendo todas aquellas palabras. Grande fue su sorpresa al verse a ella misma... sin alas.

\- _¿Quién eres?_ \- dijeron ambas al unísono.

-_ Yo hablé primero, corresponde que tú me respondas primero y añado ¿Cómo es que tienes alas? - _dijo la unicornio_ \- no puedes ser un Changeling, tu imitación es errónea._

_ \- E..ees por que soy una alicornio. Pero esto no tiene sentido ¿Por qué estoy aquí y por qué hay dos yo y por qué no tienes alas?_

_ \- Wow wow cálmate, no quería asustarte, me disculpo._

_ \- Este no es mi mundo ¡Esta no es mi dimensión! ¡Es tuya! ¡Y estoy atrapada aquí!_

_ \- Tranquilizate. Cálmate. Escuchame. Mírame_ \- le dijo la unicornio poniendo un casco en su hombro - _Puedes confiar en mí. Todo va a salir bien. No se qué está pasando, pero te ayudaré a volver a tu mundo... O dimensión..._

_\- Está bien - _suspiro -_ gracias._

_ \- Primero necesitaré que me expliques todo._

_ \- Está bien_ \- suspira y ambas se sientan en la cama para poder hablar tranquilas.

Twilight comienza a explicarle todo a su contraparte unicornio. Le da cada detalle de cómo llegó ahí. Le cuenta de su mundo, su vida como princesa, sus amistades. También le explica cómo funciona el amuleto...

**Una hora después...**

_\- Guau, debe ser extraño toparte con dos versiones de tí misma en un período tan corto_ \- le dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-_ ¿No estás sorprendida de todo lo que te conté?_

_ \- Si, pero seguramente viviste cosas más extrañas ¿No es así? Eres una princesa._

_ \- Eso creo._

_ \- Recapitulando, Vienes de otra dimensión en la que eres princesa de la amistad. Y llegaste gracias a ese aparato el cual sólo funciona si es activado por un alicornio._

_ \- Así es. Y no es sólo para que no caiga en malas manos. No hay otra forma de que un artefacto de este tipo funcione si no es con magia alicornio._

_ \- Ya veo_ \- dijo pensando

\- _Qué haré ahora. Tengo que volver a mi dimensión y no se cómo._

_ \- Y que tal si... intentas pensar en lo que te gusta de tu mundo. No te concentres tanto en el lugar sino en el sentimiento que tienes por ese lugar._

_ \- Ya entiendo...¡Si! Tiene sentido ...¡Cuando fui al mundo de Sunset estaba frustrada por no poder ayudar a mis amigas!...Guau, realmente eres muy astuta. Celestia debe estar orgullosa de tí._

_ \- Yo no diría eso ¿A tí te hacen caso las Princesas?_

_ \- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_ \- No, olvídalo, fue una pregunta tonta. En fin, deberías volver ya a tu hogar. Spike y Starlight deben estar muy preocupados por tí._

_ \- Hay tantas cosas que quisiera preguntarte, como: por qué no tienes alas si eres tan inteligente, o cómo son las cosas aquí... Cómo es tu vida..._

_ \- Lo mejor sería no interferir en asuntos de otras dimensiones._

_ \- Creo que tienes razón. Guau me sigue sorprendiendo lo lista que eres._

**Bajan a la biblioteca para tener más espacio...**

La alicornio se concentra. Intenta pensar en sus amigas, en su familia y en su hogar. Al activar el amuleto, el portal se abre frente a ella nuevamente.

\- _Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar algún día._

_ \- Si... yo también lo espero._

Mira por última vez a su contraparte sin alas quien le sonríe de manera cálida.

**Finalmente se va del lugar, y al cruzar hace el sonido..**

**_Fiushhhhhh..._**

El portal se cierra. La habitación queda en silencio y la unicornio llama a su asistente.

\- _Spike, despierta._

_ \- Em... ¡Oh! Si Twilight. A la orden._

_ \- Ya debemos irnos._

.

**Con nuestra Princesa...**

\- _Espero que haya funcionado._

Twilight abrió los ojos temerosa del mundo en el que podría estar ahora. Pero todo se veía bastante normal. Esta vez se encontraba en su habitación. El mismo lugar del que había partido desde un principio.

Sale del cuarto con discreción, esperando no encontrarse con algo extraño. Se dirige al comedor buscando a Spike o a Starlight. Al llegar ahí se encuentra con ambos sentados, desayunando tranquilamente.

*Creo que funcionó, finalmente regresé a mi dimensión - pensó al ver a sus amigos.

-_ Twilight, ahí estás._

\- _Creímos que te había pasado algo_ \- dijeron sonriendo.

\- _Oh no, estoy bien descuiden. Sólo que anoche no pude dormir._

\- _Me lo imagino_ \- dijo Starlight aún con la sonrisa.

-_ ¿Okeeey? ¿Qué están desayunando?_

_ \- Panqueques. Será mejor que te apresures. Ya se viene la hora._

_ \- ¿La hora? ¿La hora de qué?_

Del suelo se manifiesta una esfera mágica celeste. Y en ella aparece la figura de una unicornio de melena blanca.

\- _Saludos mis sirvientes._

-_ ¿¡Trixie!? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma?_

\- _¿No lo recuerdas? Trixie es la diosa incuestionable del universo... Es raro que no lo sepas, todos lo saben_ \- dijo Spike con su sonrisa.

\- _Ya es hora de que todos vengan a mi Imperio a alabarme por lo grandiosa que soy_ \- dijo la maga -_ Y Starlight, preséntate en mi palco privado._

\- _Tooda una diosa_ \- dijo Starlight mordiéndose el labio.

\- _Okey esto se puso incómodo_ \- dijo la alicornio - _alto, qu... ¿¡Qué!? Acaso Trixie está sentada en.._

El Orbe dejó ver que Trixie estaba sentada sobre Celestia, y tenía a Luna cómo apoyapies. Ambas sonrientes.

_ \- Definitivamente esta no es mi dimensión. Debo salir de aquí ahora_ \- dijo Twilight abriendo el portal y sin dudar lo atravesó. Esperando que lo que le tocara fuera mejor.

\- _¿Esa era Twilight? Naa, tú estás aquí _\- dijo Trixie mirando a una alicornio morada con heridas y cara de pocos amigos.

_ \- Si mi seño_ra - dijo con gruñido mientras le llevaba su jugo a la maga.

**Siguiente Dimensión...**

**.**

**De día soy Twilight, la princesa que difunde la amistad y hace sus labores reales junto a sus amigas, incluyendo dirigir una escuela.**

**Pero de noche, soy una sombra que protege las calles de Ponyville de la delincuencia. Una máscara esperanzadora. Yo soy...**

**La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora!**

**๑**

En el palco del castillo de la amistad aterrizó una alicornio enmascarada y comenzó a hablar sola.

\- _Uff, fue una noche agotadora, es hora de descansa_r - dijo quitándose la máscara.

En ese momento se abre el portal por el cual llega nuestra Twilight. Ambas se ven cara a cara.

\- _Rayos, ésta tampoco es._

-_ Aah..._

\- _Debo seguir intentando_ \- dijo a punto de irse por otro portal, pero fue detenida por magia

\- _¡No te dejaré ir! ¿Qué eres?_

-_ Soy tú pero de otra dimensión. Y estoy tratando de volver a ella. Aunque sé que no te sorprende por que eres un princesa. Ahora si me disculpas..._

_ \- ¿Bromeas? ¡Eso es fascinante! ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¡Cuentame todo!_

_ \- Pero no hay tiempo, tengo que volver. Además como princesa debes tener muchos deberes reales ¿Qué haces disfrazada de esa forma?_

_\- Creo que a tí te lo puedo decir... Soy una heroína nocturna. Cuido Ponyville cuando acecha la oscuridad. Mi papel de princesa lo hago durante el día. Pero es un secreto._

_ \- ¿Qué? ¿Qué podría estar mal con Ponyville? Además ¿A qué hora duermes?_

_ \- Muchas cosas están mal. Hay mucha violencia en las calles durante las noches, la gente comienza a asustarse. Y con respecto a tu otra pregunta, duermo un par de horas por la mañana y un par de horas por las noches, sumado a una sustancia hecha por mí que me ayuda a estar despierta._

-_ Esta bien. Eso suena... divertido, ser heroína. Pero de verdad tengo que irme. No debo interferir en asuntos de otras dimensiones._

_ \- Owww ... Entiendo, espero que logres volver a tu hogar... Adiós._

-_ Gracias... Adiós_ \- dijo y partió a otra dimensión.

\- _Ya que yo no puedo salvar el mío..._

**Siguiente dimensión...**

Twilight llega aparentemente a su habitación otra vez, encontrándose con otra Twilight igual a ella.

Decide amarrarla rápidamente con cuerdas mágicas y dejarla amordazada en la cama.

\- _mmh! Mmmmh!_

-_ Lo siento mucho, me iré en seguida. Me conozco, lograrás liberarte en un rato. Sólo necesito tiempo para pensar. Discúlpame por favor._

... - Dijo y salió al comedor, encontrándose con todas sus amigas.

\- _Buenos días Twilight_ \- le dijo Pinkie, quién usaba anteojos - _¿Irás a la inauguración de la nueva escuela? Será exquisitamente emocionante._

\- _Claro que irá_ \- dijo Rainbow - _Su novio Star Swirl lo ha planeado durante un largo período de tiempo. Sabes que está triste por la extinción de las mariquitas y nesecita consuelo._

\- _Amigas cultas, salgo con Star Swirl, mariquitas extintas... Esta dimensión es genial_ \- dijo en un susurro. Toma asiento y le pregunta a las chicas sobre su último libro leído.

\- _¿Qué es un libro?_ \- pregunta Fluttershy

-_ Aaahh!_ \- grita a todo pulmón y sale corriendo fuera del castillo, donde abre el portal y se va a la siguiente dimensión. Una vez se fue, comienzan a caer libros del cielo.

\- _Twilight, está lloviendo!_ \- grita Rarity

**En otra dimensión/ con Twilight harta de todo...**

El pueblo está lleno de burros de colores en lugar de ponis y todos están mirando a Twilight quien acaba de salir de un portal llena de ira.

Pero frente a ella se abre otro de color verde, del cual salen dos humanos: un científico anciano y un niño. Al verla se aterran.

\- _¡Oh no Morty es ella otra vez! ¡Corre!_

_ \- ¡Rick no, espera!_ \- dice el niño persiguiéndolo.

Twilight se pregunta qué acaba de pasar, pero luego lo olvida y vuelve a enfurecerse por su situación. Decide abrir un portal yendo a cualquier lugar sin pensar.

**_FIUSHHHHH!_**

Equestria llena de quesadillas gigantes carnívoras..

**_FIUSHHHHHH!_**

Un mundo lleno de humanos que juegan con ponis como juguetes.

**_FIUSHHHHHH!_**

Pinkie pelea contra Fluttershy y destruye el planeta.

**_FIUSHHHHHH!_**

Son todas humanas que asisten a "Instituto Canterlot"

**_FIUSHHHHHH!_**

Generación 5

**_FIUSHHHHHH!_**

My Little Pony Español Amino.

**_FIUSHHHHHH!_**

Una dimensión en la que todos los ponis son robots, y ninguno le hace caso. Todos caminan ignorándola.

-_ Crush! Kill! Destroy! Swag!_ \- dicen algunos

-_ Ash!_ _... Me rindo. Nunca lograré regresar. Tendré que despedirme de mi castillo... Ya me había acostumbrado a él. Quién lo diría, jeje._

Se sentó en medio del pueblo y agachó la cabeza, comenzando a llorar.

\- _Extrañaré el acento campirano de Applejack, el ego inflado de Rainbow Dash, el dramatismo de Rarity, la timidez desproporcionada de Fluttershy, y sobre todo las bromas incoherentes de Pinkie Pie... Extrañaré Ponyville._

Mientras soltaba su llanto en silencio, el amuleto comenzó a brillar más que antes, y abrió un nuevo portal, captando la atención de Twilight.

\- _Podrá ser..._ \- dijo pero comenzó a cerrarse. Ella se alarmó y lo atravesó rápidamente.

**_FIUSHHHHHH!_**

\- _¿Estoy aquí? ¿Realmente volví?_

Twilight abre los ojos encontrándose en su habitación. Pero para asegurarse decide salir a revisar que todo este bien. Al ver por el Palco corrobora que los ponis son normales dentro de lo que ella conoce.

Sale al comedor buscando a sus compañeros de castillo, pero para su sorpresa, están ellos y sus otras seis amigas.

-_ ¡Chicas!_

\- _¡Twilight!_ \- gritan todas. Le preguntan en dónde se había metido ya que no estaba en su habitación cuando la fueron a buscar.

-_ Estoy bien pero respóndanme ¿Quién es Trixie para ustedes? ¿Cómo es Ponyville por las noches? ¿Qué es un libro?_

_ \- Trixie es una egocéntrica, Ponyville es igual de tranquilo por las noches que por el día, y un libro es papel aburrido... A menos que sea de Daring Doo ¿Segura que estas bien?_

-_ Sí_ \- dijo y las abrazó a todas cariñosamente -_ Les explicaré todo en seguida. Denme un momento a solas ya regreso_.

Las soltó y fue a su cuarto. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre ella. Respiró aliviada de haber regresado a su hogar.

De pronto, en frente de ella se abre un portal violeta oscuro del cual sale Twilight unicornio, la primera poni ajena a su dimensión que conoció.

\- _Hola!_ \- dijo sonriendo felizmente.

\- _Ah...Hola... ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?_

\- _Dejaste un rastro mágico, y eso es suficiente para mí, acabo de desarrollar un hechizo para poder seguir tus pasos. Quería asegurarme de que hayas llegado a tu dimensión sana y salva._

-_ Eres increíble_ \- dijo Impresionada.

\- _Gracias ¿Entonces ésta es tu dimensión? ¿Finalmente llegaste a tu hogar?_

_ \- Gracias a tu consejo... Sí...Ésta es._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- _Excelente_ \- dijo la unicornio, y encerró a su contraparte en una burbuja.

**Continuará...**


	3. Dimensión Cero (Parte 3 de 3)

**Dimensión Cero (3/3)**

[Final]

Nuestra Twilight, encerrada en una burbuja intenta gritar, pero desde fuera no se le oye. La unicornio comienza a hablar.

\- _Lo siento, pero es por un bien mayor. Ahora necesitaré a tus amigas para algo muy importante. Deduzco que están abajo, de otro modo no habrías reconocido tu mundo. Te dejaría en compañia de mi asistente pero desgraciadamente no pudo venir._

Sale de la habitación dejando sola a su prisionera, quien intenta teletransportarse hacia afuera, y más hechizos distintos. Pero la burbuja es demasiado poderosa.

Mientras abajo...

\- _¡Chicas! Necesito su ayuda._

\- _Twilight por qué tan exalt... ¿¡Qué les pasó a tus alas!?_ \- Le preguntó el dragón

\- _Acompañenme y les explicaré!_

Las chicas y Spike subieron al cuarto y se asombraron tanto como se confundieron al ver a una alicornio morada encerrada en una burbuja.

\- Ella es yo de otra dimensión, es una unicornio malvada que me robó las alas!

Estuvimos luchando en otros lugares. Creí estar a salvo al llegar aquí pero me siguió, y ahora acaba de robarme la magia de alicornio.

Chicas, necesito que me ayuden a recuperar mi magia alicornio, por que si no lo hago ahora mismo no la podré recuperar nunca! Y quién sabe que pueda pasar.

Nuestra Twilight intenta advertirles que es una mentira. Pero es imposible oírla desde fuera.

\- _Momento, esto es muy sospechoso_ \- dijo Applejack -_ ¿Cómo sabemos que tú eres la verdadera?_

\- _Confío en que lo sabrán_ \- dijo la unicornio con una cálida sonrisa.

\- _Mm Sí, eres tú_ \- volvió a hablar la granjera - _una verdadera amiga confía en sus amigas antes de dar pruebas._

\- _Claro que te ayudaremos ¿Qué debemos hacer?_ \- dijo Rainbow

\- _Gracias chicas... Hagan un círculo alrededor de ella, yo haré un hechizo que me devolverá la magia._

Las cinco obedecieron a su falsa líder mientras Spike y Starlight se apartaron esperando que no ocurriera nada malo.

Los ojos de las seis comienzan a brillar y lanzan una luz hacia la prisionera. El cuarto y el castillo comenzaron a temblar, las cosas caían de sus estantes.

\- _Spike, esto me da mala espina ¿No me dijiste que Twilight trabajaba en un invento para visitar a Sunset Shimmer?_

\- _Tienes razón. Si el amuleto de Twilight sirve para ir a otras dimensiones, eso significa que fue Ella quien viajó a otra dimensión en primer lugar_

\- _¿Y por qué nos mentiría?_

_ \- Por que ella... ¡No es Twilight! ¡Hay que detenerla!_

_ \- ¿¡Queee!?_ \- dijeron todas las chicas, e intentaron safarse del ritual. Pero no podían. Estaban atrapadas.

-_ Ya es tarde_ \- dijo la unicornio.

Starlight utilizó toda su magia para lanzarle un rayo a la malvada unicornio, quien se defendió con un escudo mientras seguía con el hechizo.

\- _¿¡Qué?_ \- dijo sorprendida al ver que su rayo no funcionó.

Siguió intentando con otros hechizos para detenerla, abrió un agujero en el piso, pero la unicornio se levitó a si misma. Intentó moverla, pero su magia era más fuerte.

Al estar perdiendo el control de la situación la furia se apoderó de ella, e intentó quitarle la cutie mark. Cosa que tampoco dio resultado.

Starlight, muy agotada se desmayó, debido al sobreesfuerzo que hizo.

Finalmente el hechizo de la unicornio morada acabó, dejando agotadas a todas las chicas excepto a nuestra Twilight quien cayó al suelo...

ya no poseía alas, a diferencia de la falsa, quién desplegó las suyas.

Spike fue a ver si su amiga no se encontraba herida. La nueva alicornio se acercó a ellos y les quitó el amuleto con una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria.

_\- ¿Por qué haces esto?_ \- le preguntó el dragón.

\- Dudo que lo entiendan, pero se los resumiré. Mi magia es claramente superior a la tuya y a la de tu amiga Starlight, sin embargo este maravilloso amuleto únicamente puede ser creado y utilizado por un alicornio, y uno muy inteligente. Sólo necesitaba ser uno para abrir las puertas a un mundo de infinitas posibilidades.

La cura del cáncer, nuevos y extraordinarios hechizos, inventos, la fuente del conocimiento infinito está en mis cascos.

Tú no la aprovechaste, solo querías ayudar a tus amigas, en cambio yo haré de todas las dimensiones un lugar mejor para todos.

En fin, primero iré a la mía... A hacer justicia.

Abrió el portal

\- _Serviste a una causa noble, siéntete orgullosa Twilight Sparkle_ \- dijo mientras atravesaba el portal...

Twilight al verla cruzar, se sintió impotente, que por su culpa una o quizás muchas dimensiones van a ser esclavizadas por una tirana que es ella misma. Una alicornio que llegó a serlo sin méritos propios.

-_ ¡Debo seguirla!_

\- _¡Twilight no!_ \- le dijo Spike, pero era tarde, ella lo cruzó justo antes de cerrarse.

๑

๑

๑

Dimensión de la alicornio tirana...

Ambas se encontraban cara a cara en el palco del palacio de Canterlot.

\- _Vine aquí a dar un anuncio importante a las princesas y los demás. Piensa en lo siguiente: Yo pude elegir no sólo la dimensión a la que quería ir, sino también el lugar preciso. Eso demuestra que soy mucho mejor usuaria que tú._

\- _Esa es otra razón para quitarte el amuleto. Una pony tan egocéntrica como tú no debería poseer tal poder._

\- _No se de qué hablas. Yo no soy la villana aquí. Preguntemosle a los guardias reales... ¡Guardiaas! - gritó y se teletransportó a otro lugar dejando sola a nuestra Twi._

\- _¡Alto ahí!_ \- gritó un pegaso con armadura dorada.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ella estaba rodeada por guardias pegasos, unicornios y terrestres por todos lados.

\- _unicornio Twilight Sparkle ¡Queda arrestada!_

\- _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

\- _Por intento de homicidio hacia la princesa Celestia._

Estaba pasmada ante lo que acababa de oír ¿Intento de homicidio hacia Celestia? Ella no se atrevería a hacer algo así a su maestra ¿En otra dimensión sería capaz?

\- _¡No! Se equivocan de persona ¡Yo nunca haría algo así! Puedo explicarlo._

_ \- Twilight no intentes nada mas_ \- dijo Celestia quien apareció entre los guardias - _ya no tiene caso. Enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos por favor._

Aunque no era su mentora original, la decepción en un rostro hizo que la pony morada cesara cualquier intento de escapar o explicar una sola palabra. Simplemente se calló mientras los guardias le pusieron un dispositivo antimagia en el cuerno y se la llevaron.

๑

๑

๑

Calabozo...

Twi estaba pensativa dentro de su celda. No podía asimilar la situación que provocó.

Por un lado pensó si ella sería capaz de cometer un atentado en contra de Celestia ¿Su pensamiento frío la llevaría a esos extremos?

Por otro lado se sentía culpable de que una villana pudiera alcanzar un poder terrible gracias a ella y su obsesión por ayudar a todos... Ayudar a todos.

\- _Spike tenía razón, no debí involucrarme en los asuntos de Sunset y las demás. Sólo quería ayudarlas y para ello cree un artefacto para viajar a otras dimensiones pero ¿Queria ayudarlas por ser mis amigas? ¿O para satisfacer mi ego? Talvez... si soy igual a ella._

El silencio se hizo presente en la celda...

-_ No, no lo eres_ \- le dijo una voz familiar.

\- _Ah! ¿Qu-quien dijo eso? No puede ser...¿Spike?_

-_ ...Sí._

_ \- ¿Eres el Spike de esta dimensión verdad? ¿Por qué estas aquí encerrado?_ \- le dijo pero no podía verlo ya que se encontraba en la celda contigua.

\- _...Yo ayudé a Twilight al atentado contra Celestia._

Silencio...

\- _¿Ella te obligó verdad? Tú no harías algo así. Eres un niño inocente._

_ \- ...Soy culpable_ \- dijo a punto de llorar - _Yo hice eso y... También oculté cosas. Que ni Celestia sabe._

Twilight escuchaba atentamente al pequeño quien, con cada palabra que decía se acercaba más al llanto.

\- _Ella no dejó que surgiera... El Imperio de Cristal... Dijo que sería peligroso si regresaba el Rey Sombra..._

_ Y... Y... Destruyó la estatua de Discord... Y lo peor de todo... Hum.. Haaa... Flurry ... Flurry Heart._

El pequeño comenzó a llorar a lo bajo. Ella intentó pedirle respuestas pero ya no quiso hablar. Luego de un rato en esa situación volvió a llamar a la poni.

\- _Acerca tu cuerno, entre las rejas_ \- le dijo.

-_ ¿Para qué?_

_ \- Sólo hazlo. Me duele la garganta._

Dudó al principio, pero decidió confiar en el dragón. Al asomar su cuerno por las rejas, junto a la celda de Spike, él le escupió una pequeña llama de fuego que fundió el dispositivo antimagia. Dándole la libertad de hacer cualquier hechizo que ella quiera.

\- _Tienes que detenerla... por favor._

_ \- ¿Qué hay de tí? No puedo dejarte aquí._

_ \- Merezco este lugar. Soy un miserable criminal._

Twilight quería ayudarlo. Pero ya no podía perder tiempo debido a que su alter ego haría su siguiente jugada en cualquier momento. Un guardia real se acercaba a sus celdas. Con su magia manifestó una pala y se la dio a Spike.

\- _Ocúltala por que ahí viene un guardia. Y recuerda que eres un dragón, eres fuerte_ \- dijo y se teletransportó afuera del calabozo.

๑

๑

๑

Afuera...

Al salir del calabozo, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la falsa alicornio.

Pudo divisarla sobre el palco en el que aparecieron en un principio, dando un discurso.

En el momento que los ponis presentes comenzaron a abuchearla, lanzó un potente hechizo que los obligó a arrodillarse.

\- _¡Twilight basta!_ \- le dijo Celestia. Pero su exalumna no paraba.

La monarca, sin otra opción le lanzó un rayo. Sabiendo que todavía no podría contra ella, twilight alicornio abrió un portal que llevó la magia del sol a otra dimensión desconocida.

-_ Tal vez ahora seas más poderosa Celestia. Pero con mi amuleto puedo enviarte al fin del universo como lo conocemos_ \- dijo y comenzó a activarlo...

Las cosas se salieron totalmente de control. Nuestra Twilight lo sabía y cargaba con la culpa. Su amigo Spike le advirtió que no se adentrara en situaciones complicadas. Ahora por su afán de hacer todo a la perfección le dio el poder a una tirana para conquistar todas las dimensiones ¿Va a dejar que esto ocurra? ¿Condenará a todas las dimensiones incluyendo la suya?

¿Fallará en su tarea de proteger a todos?...

\- _NOOOO!_ \- Gritó de forma desgarradora y tras teletransportarse, se abalanzó sorpresivamente sobre la alicornio.

Cayeron del Palco forcejeando por el amuleto. Cerca del suelo ambas se transportaron a un par de kilómetros de altura sobre el Palacio de Canterlot y comenzaron a caer mientras seguían forcejeando.

La falsa alicornio intentó quitársela de encima con su magia. Pero nuestra Twilight se sujetó a ella y sus alas con su fuerza y magia.

La alicornio se teletransportó a la cima de una torre, pero medio segundo después Twilight apareció detrás y se abalanzó sobre ella de nuevo.

Repitieron la misma acción en más zonas del palacio, llegando a destruir parte de éste.

En un momento cayeron dentro de la Sala del trono de Celestia, rompiendo una ventana.

No se dieron cuenta de que un pequeño bebé dragón las siguió volando, con una pala como arma contra los guardias, y se ocultó detrás del trono.

La tirana activó un escudo alrededor del salón dejando a los tres encerrados.

\- _Esto acaba aquí y ahora. Eres un impedimento para alcanzar la paz. Pero descuida, seré rápida_

_ \- ¡Tú no traerás paz a nadie!_

_ \- Mucho menos tú que te la pasas cantando canciones y hablando con villanos peligrosos._

Ambas se enfadan y chocan rayos de magia. Los vitrales se rompen, las paredes se agrietan, el piso tiembla con el choque de estos poderes.

Nuestra Twi pierde el duelo y queda agotada en el piso. Su alter ego se acerca a ella con intenciones de acabarla de una vez.

\- _Crearé el reino perfecto. Eso es un hecho. Entiéndelo._

_ \- ¿Y cómo lo harás? No puedes. Eso es imposible_ \- dijo agotada.

-_ Tal vez para tí. Pero yo soy optimista_ \- le dijo y le dio un golpe de magia que sonó:

Pum!

\- _En tu dimensión Discord causó un caos y ahora esta libre. Podria destruir Equestria en cualquier momento. Aquí el fue reducido a escombros gracias a mi._

Pum!

\- _Cuando los cambiantes dejaron la colmena yo fui hasta sus raíces a destruir el nido, los huevos, y me apropie de su roca antimagia._

Pum!

-_ En tu mundo el Imperio de Cristal trajo de vuelta al Rey Sombra. Aquí yo evite que surgiera dicho imperio y por ende el tal Sombra._

Pum!

\- _El Tirek que conoces fue ayudado por Discord. El que yo conocí lo rastree con mis propios medios y lo destruí_.

Pum!

\- _Por lo tanto no le dio ideas a ninguna niña sabionda y lambizcona._

\- _Y que.. Cof * que le hiciste a Flurry Heart._

-_ ¿Hablas de la hija de Cadence? Una enfermedad degenerativa acabó con ella. Nunca antes una alicornio tuvo un bebé. Habría sido muy peligrosa e impredecible._

Mientras hablaban Spike entró en pánico. Pero tuvo un idea que nunca antes se le hubiera ocurrido. Con las pocas llamas de fuego que podía producir su cuerpo maltratado, comenzó a calentar la pala que traía consigo.

\- _Fuiste tú... ¿Tú la enfermaste no es así?_

_ \- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Te digo que esa era una criatura muy peligrosa para Equestria. De seguro en tu mundo ha causado más de un desastre._

_ \- Tal vez...PERO ESA NO ES RAZÓN PARA..._

_ \- Suficiente parloteo ¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre tú y yo? Cuando derrotaste a Nightmare Moon te quedaste en Ponyville a jugar y cantar. Yo en cambio regresé a Canterlot y me puse a estudiar y practicar más que nunca. Starlight y tú perdieron el camino con eso de la amistad. Es por esa razón que soy superior a ustedes dos juntas en todo sentido._

_Pero bueno...Ya es hora de acabar con esto y seguir adelante con mi reino. Tu dimensión me lo agradecerá y todas_ \- dijo y preparó para dar su último golpe.

Al momento en el que iba a atacar Spike corrió hacia ella. Por un momento sintió una gran y profunda ira hacia su examiga. Ese sentimiento le dio gran fuerza en los brazos para asestar un golpe.

CRACK!

...Fue el sonido que resonó en todo el salón. Nuestra Twilight se quedó pasmada y sorprendida al ver a sus pies el cuerno de su rival.

\- _AAHh! Spike QUÉ RAYOS.. De lado de QUIÉN estás!_ \- le dijo furiosa al dragón quien se puso frente a nuestra Twi en señal de protegerla - pues que así sea...

Con el Cuerno roto utilizó toda su magia preparando para lanzar un gran ataque. Pero para su desgracia una fuerte descarga eléctrica la azotó.

La descarga la dejó desmayada en el suelo.

Spike al verla se acercó a ella, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a llorar cubriéndose el rostro. Esa imagen le recordó a nuestra Twi que él es sólo un niño y enfrenta retos demasiado grandes.

\- _Buaaaahahahahaaaaa! Vete!_ \- le dijo a la pony de otra dimensión quien quiso acercarse a ayudarlo - _Vete! Buaaaaa *snif._

El escudo de la tirana Twilight desapareció. Por lo tanto los guardias y Celestia pudieron entrar.

\- _¡Todos quédense quietos!_ \- decían los guardias.

๑

๑

๑

Nuestra protagonista estuvo ya dos horas en una celda, esperando a que Spike le explicara toda la situación a Celestia. De nuevo tenía un dispositivo antimagia en el cuerno.

\- _La princesa quiere hablar contigo_ \- le dijo un guardia dejándola salir.

Ella lo siguió en silencio hasta la sala del trono, la cual estaba en terribles condiciones, y en donde se encontraba la monarca del sol sin expresión alguna en el rostro. El guardia hizo una reverencia y se retiró dejándolas a solas.

\- _Lamento mucho todo esto. Es mi culpa. Le conté todo sobre el amuleto, sobre mi mundo. Y ella lo aprovechó. Se veía tan confiable..._

_ \- No eres la primera en caer en sus engaños. Pero gracias a ustedes, serás la última..._

_ \- Y ¿Qué va a hacer con él? ¡Es solo un niño no tiene la culpa de nada!_

_ \- Descuida, lo sé. Lo pude ver en sus ojos, tenía miedo. Pero confía en mí. Le conseguiré un muy buen hogar y me aseguraré de que crezca como debe crecer un niño... Felizmente y con cariño._

_ \- Y hablando de eso... Es cierto lo de... Flurry Heart?_

_ \- Desgraciadamente sí. A los pocos meses de nacer ella falleció. Una pena por que Cadence y Shining ansiaban tener a su hija._

_ \- Vaya. Lo lamento._

_ \- No te preocupes._

_ \- Bueno...Ahora no se que hacer. No se cómo volveré a mi dimensión._

_\- Esto podría servirte_ \- le dijo mostrando un artefacto.

-_ ¡Mi amuleto!_

_ \- Se lo confiscamos a tu alter ego._

_ \- Oh claro. Pero sólo un alicornio puede usarlo y ¿Usted sabe cómo llegar a mi dimensión a través de él?_

_ \- Si, logramos hacer que ella nos diga el secreto para elegir la dimensión y el lugar. Lo activaré y estarás en tú casa._

_ \- Genial_

-_ ¿Pero qué hay de tus alas? En eso no te puedo ayudar._

_ \- No importa. Puedo hacer una ilusión para que parezca que aún las tengo, el pueblo no se enterará ni le importará. Además, si realmente las merezco las recuperaré de alguna forma._

_ \- Bueno, creo que éste es el adiós. Salúdame a mi yo de tu dimensión._

_ \- Lo haré_ \- dijo.

Sin más atravesó el portal.

\- _Spike ven aquí por favor_ \- dijo Celestia y él obedeció.

\- _Si princesa Celestia._

_ \- Pásame un pergamino y una pluma, escribiré un mensaje y quisiera que lo envíes_ \- dijo recibiendo los objetos y comenzó a escribir.

"Queridos Cadence y Shining Armor"

observó a Spike por un momento, sonrió y siguió escribiendo...

"¿Han pensado en adoptar?"

๑

๑

๑

Nuestra protagonista regresó a su dimensión encontrándose con sus amigas frente a frente. Al mirarse todas hubo un silencio. Ellas estaban apenadas por no haber podido reconocer a su amiga y colaborar en un hechizo en su contra.

Twilight por otro lado, se sentía culpable de todo el desastre causado, el cual asustó a todas y puso en peligro las dimensiones.

Pero alguien rompió el silencio.

\- _¡Twilight! - gritó Spike detrás de las chicas y corrió a abrazar a su amiga. Soltó todo el llanto en su pecho y habló entre lágrimas_ \- Qué bueno que estás bien. Lamento no haberte reconocido. Perdóname por favor.

Ella se conmovió tanto que abrazó al dragón con fuerza y dejó salir también algunas lágrimas.

\- _No. Tú perdóname a mi, si te hubiera hecho caso en primer lugar nada de esto habría pasado. Te puse en peligro. A tí y a todos._

_ \- ¿Y qué pasará con tus alas?_

_ \- Puedo hacer esto_ \- con su magia realizó una ilusión que la hacía ver con alas - _sólo les pido que guarden el secreto._

_ \- Esta bien pero deberías descansar. No te ves muy bien._

_ \- Todos deberíamos - _reponde _\- ¿Les parece ir al Spa? Realmente me vendría bien ahora._

Las chicas pasaron el resto del día juntas acompañadas por Spike. Fue una tarde simple y de lo más normal. Justo lo que la unicornio necesitaba. Una rutina diaria con sus amigas para recordar quién era ella realmente: una simple pony a la que le gusta estudiar y estar con sus amigas.

๑

[Fin]


End file.
